


My Reasoning

by ThyShaltNot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Yukionic
Genre: F/F, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyShaltNot/pseuds/ThyShaltNot
Summary: Ellie (Negasonic Teenage Warhead) may have a hard time expressing her feelings but will she be able to over come her fears and finally show Yukio how she truly feels?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I love these two freakin' nerds so much! I can't help but write a fanfic about them and I hope you guys love it too. Enjoy to your little gay hearts content. Also if you guys would like something to read similar, I have "I Booped The Snoot" up and it's where Negasonic and Yukio babysit Deadpool for a day and "The F Word"

It was the usual long boring day at Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters. Going back and forth to classes, eating lunch, that one person who sets the neighboring trees on fire and last but not least Ellie being stuck in the corner listening to Black Wedding by In The Moment. You should try listening to that song without singing along and headbanging till your brain starts yelling for you to stop before you get brain damage. Anyways, back to the angsty, cute, punk teen with the ridiculously long name that we all love so dearly.  


The messy black haired teen sat in a maroon leather chair sideways with her left leg draped over the opposite arm of the chair while she tapped the floor to the music with her right foot in the corner of the living room with her music playing as loud as she could. Playing loud music was her way to shut people out. Mute the toxic saltiness of teenage puberty and mean girls who don’t know what ‘socially awkward’ and ‘Please don’t acknowledge my existence’ was. Even in the world of Mutants there were cliques. The preps, the thespians, the nerds, the dark and mysterious, sadly, Ellie didn’t really fit in any of those things therefore being more of a lone wolf.  


She flipped through her Mutant History book not even reading it, just looking at all the outdated printed pictures and reading the small inappropriate notes taken by other students who had the book before her. It’s not that she was stupid or anything. Emma Frost actually thought she was one of the most clever students she had she just didn’t have the motivation to do what she was capable of doing. She needed some sort of push, a reason, but nothing ever rang a bell for her. She had nothing. At least that's what she thought.  


Ellie felt a soft tap on her shoulder which scared her making her jump and nearly falling out of the leather chair, dropping the book on the wood floor. She ripped her headphones out and turned around ready to sucker punch whoever dared to touch her but was greeted with a cheerful smile from her girlfriend Yukio.  


“Jesus Yukio I could’ve punched you into the room next door. Don’t scare me like that” Her face eased into less aggression and she ran her hand through her hair.  


“Yeah but you didn’t punch me now did you?” Yukio leaned in with a smile.  


Ellie rolled her eyes “Still, I’d rather not risk it” She looked up at her girlfriend who then ruffled up her hair.  


“Are you ready to go train?” She said.  


“No, not really but do I have a choice?” She looked at Yukio who then shook her head. She picked up her book and rose from the chair and took Yukio’s hand then headed to the training station. “I always dread going here” Ellie groaned as they approached the heavy round metal door with an X on it.  


“Why? I thought you always enjoyed it? Letting your anger out on robots and simulations instead of others” She squeezed Ellie’s hand. Something was on her mind but she didn’t want to talk about it, at least not at the moment.  


“That’s not enough for me sometimes though. I want a challenge, which is why I always accept missions” The door opened and they entered the training room where the dressing rooms where across the large empty room. The bright silver metal walls gave Ellie an raging headache which only fed her anger and frustration for the day. “The simulation is mostly a simple combat program. It has no real challenge it’s like playing tag with a cat, it’s useless and gets olds fast. I know they’re working on a new program but I wish it’d be sooner rather than later because everyone’s evolving and it won’t belong before the simulation we have now is far beyond too outdated and we won’t be able to learn the strategies we need to know”  


Yukio loved it when Ellie went full technology geek and used her intelligence. She could listen to her rant all day about what’s wrong with the technology at the school even if she’s wrong about it. She leaned into her girlfriend hugging her bicep.  


Ellie looked down at her slightly shorter girlfriend with confusion “Yes?” She raised an eyebrow.  


Yukio couldn’t help but smile and giggle. “Nothing you’re just cute” She said pecking Ellie on the cheek then running into the dressing room to greet the others.  


Ellie looked around to make sure no one saw the tough punk get kissed before smiling to herself with the gentle offer. She entered the dressing room where everyone was changing into their X-Men suits. Ellie kept her eyes glued to the floor because she didn’t want to draw any attention to herself or be called out for “Looking” she was already seeing the looks she was getting from some of the girls in the corner of her eyes. It’s okay just get to Yukio and you’ll be fine. Don’t panic just keep walking. Ignore them. Ellie had anxiety when it came to situations like this. Usually she’d just leave the dressing room and wait for everyone to leave before going in but, since she meet Yukio she’s been slowly working her way up into not being so anxious around the mean girls. The thoughts and panic attacks still occurred though. Everyone thought she was being shy till she meet someone she could be comfortable with but really she was just good at hiding her internal screams and dark thoughts.  


She finally reached her locker after all the girls but Yukio had left the room. She pressed her head against the locker before letting out a sigh. Her girlfriend looked up at her with concern, she knew what was wrong at the moment even if she had a hard face to read she still sensed that her soul was tense. “You know I can feel you reading me?” She peeked at Yukio from under her arm trying to hide her face against the locker.  


“I know. I’m sorry, but, you’re hard to read physically sometimes and I can’t help but worry about you” She slid down the bench closer to her then pat the empty spot next to her. Ellie didn’t budge so she stood up next to her and gently grabbed her shoulder to make her face her. “It’s okay. Come here” She said embracing Ellie in a hug. For a moment she didn’t hug back but then she felt Ellie’s strong grasp wrap around her waist and her head nudge the side of hers. She pulled back and cupped Ellie’s face “Don’t let it get to you. You hear me? DON’T let them get in your head you cute angry muffin” She then pressed her head against Ellies, their noses touching. It was nice until Ellie realized how close they were. This terrified her because she wasn’t used to such close contact and she didn’t know how this whole love thing worked. Matter of fact she had never loved anyone like she did with Yukio because she was too busy being mad at the whole world instead of letting people in. She learned that at a very young age to not let anyone in because of being a mutant. She wanted to kiss Yukio on the lips for the first time but the fear in her heart made her run away. She jolted back and Yukio put her hands up “I’m sorry. That was too much at once”  


Ellie shook her head “No it was fine just….I’m not used to it” She swallowed hard. “I’ll meet you out there, okay?”  
Yukio set her arms to the side and intertwined her fingers “Okay” She said in a shy voice. She was worried that she hurt Ellie in some way. She may have a badass “I’ll F you up” kind of attitude but she was actually really sensitive once you get to know her. She went ahead let Ellie be alone to get dressed.  
~  


Ellie entered the arena where everyone had to stand on a large round white circle together while the room changed into whatever environment they wanted the students to face. She stood next to her girlfriend and looked around the room as it changed trying to get a hint of what to expect this time. She had every simulation memorized by now so she was able to tell which test run they were going to do. This one was a dark rainforest which meant the simulation had something to do with stealth. Ellie could do stealth as long as she didn’t use her powers but that was the problem, you had to use your powers in simulation and training. This irked her knowing that what she planned and had hoped for wasn’t going to work and that she’d be useless through the whole thing until they needed her to knock someone out or take down a stronger foe.  


A scoreboard flashed up into the sky placing teams “Oh no, what are they having us do this time?” Colossus said.  


Emma Frost smiled “We decided to add a bit of fun to today’s training. What do you say to some Catch The Flag games?”  


“Some what?!” Ellie said almost in a yell.  


“Catch The Flag. You’ve never heard of it? It’s whe-”  


“Yes I know what it is but, aren’t we supposed to be working on kicking ass and not playing games?” Ellie crossed her arms.  


Emma sighed “Language please. We wanted to give everyone a break today, you all have worked so hard that past couple days. You all should have some fun now” The timer began to tick down to showtime. “Now everyone get ready”.  


Ellie was disappointed that she’d have to go easy and not kill anyone or send someone to the nursery this time, at least she HADN’T killed anyone… Yet.  


The timer dinged and everyone went their separate ways while Ellie stood behind still with her arms crossed and her face expressionless. She wasn’t wanting to play a stupid game, she wanted to break things not have passive aggressive tag with pieces of fabric.  


For a second it was quiet then she heard yelling and loud bangs and trees creaking from falling. “There it is” She said to herself kicking the dirt. She was about to walk away before she heard the leaves in the bushes rattle behind her. She turned around eyeing the bush with the elephant ear leaves, she thought it was just the wind till she saw yellow glowing eyes. “Oh shit”  


A large brown wolf on its hind legs jumped out and landed on top of her. It’s jaws snapped only inches from her face and its breath smelled like, strawberry smoothies?  


Ellie generated enough energy and blasted the wolf off into the air. She heard a faint yelp before the wolf approached her again and stretched it’s back side to side “Damn girl are you trying to kill me?” Wolfsbane said rubbing her back.  


“Well yeah! I thought you were an actual wolf try to kill ME” She yelled.  


Wolfsbane shushed Ellie “Hey, Don’t blow our cover, you don’t want them to know where we are”  


Ellie swatted her paw away “We’re not even on the same team you fleabag. I’m your enemy you dummy. You’re supposed to be taking the flag away from ME”  


Wolfsbane was a bit slow at things sometimes “Oh right, so hand it over” She held out her paw.  


“I don’t even have it” Ellie leaned forward and stuck her arms out to show she didn’t have it.  


“Then what’s that?” She pointed to a small blue fabric that was tied around her wrist.  


Ellie looked at her left wrist that had this mysterious blue fabric waving in the winds attached to her wrist “Those fucking assholes!”  


A giant red alert popped up in the sky with sirens “Warning: Language is not acceptable while in training. I repeat, Language is not acceptable while in training” Ellie looked up at the sky and flipped the warning sign off. Another warning came on “Warning: Inappropriate hand gestures is not acceptable while in training. I repeat, Inappropriate hand gestures is not acceptable while in training. You have one last warning”  


Two X’s appeared by Ellie’s mutant name “Negasonic Teenage Warhead” one more X and she’d be kicked off the training for a week. Ellie growled “I swear to G-” She stopped herself and inhaled then exhaled. “Just take it so my misery will end” She held out her left wrist.  


Wolfsbane reached out but then stopped, she heard a whistling sound coming from her left. She jumped back and an purple pink arrow shot into the tree where she was standing. Yukio jumped out of a tree and kicked Wolfsbane in the snout. “Run!” She said to Ellie. Well shit, now I HAVE to play this game she thought to herself before bolting across the arena. There was a ‘finish line’ somewhere she just didn’t know where until she got there so she was stuck aimlessly running around the rainforest dodging bursts of light, fire, ice, fists and whips.  


She jumped over a fallen tree that smoked from Cyclops laser vision then slid under a rock hedge that had scratch marks. She knew she was getting closer to the other flag and decided to try and confuse the other team because they wouldn’t expect both flags to be together at the same time.  


Ellie found half of her team cornering the other flag while the other half tried to fight other some of the others from the other team. She headed over to the other flag but, Colossus caught her “What the heck do you think you’re doing?”  


“Doing what I do best and confuse everyone!” She yelled while she ran past him.  


“Ooooh I see what you did there. You said you’re doing what you do best and confuse everyone. ‘Cause you’re an attractive lesbian and straight girls, Ah I get it” He said before grabbing Beast by the throat and throwing him to the side.  


Ellie started to charge up while running as fast as she could towards the horde of mutants then bursted into everyone like a bowling ball knocking the other flagger out. She took the flag off of his wrist then pranced up to the mini flag pole on the table and slammed the flag on the table.  
The simulation went back to the normal large room with annoying silver walls that the lights reflected off of. The team clapped and cheered then headed to their dressing room to change then head to their next class or go study. The other team tried to help their fallen teammate up who was still unconscious. Ellie felt bad but at the same time she never liked the guy to begin with.  
~  


After the simulation Ellie headed to her room where she hoped to get some peace. She laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling listening to her all time favorite song which helped her get the her name Negasonic Teenage Warhead by Monster Magnet. The glow in the dark stars on the ceiling blended in with the faded paint but she still could make out where each star was. Ellie wanted to have a date under the stars someday but she was always so terrified to ask Yukio for one.  


Speaking of the devil, Yukio leaned over Ellie and waved at her with a smile. Ellie took out her earphones and smiled back “You want to listen?” She offered her girlfriend an earbud.  


“Sure” Ellie shuffled over on the bed so Yukio could lay next to her. They often laid next to each other on the bed and listened to music or had deep conversations while the stars on the ceiling glowed with the lights off. They weren’t really the physical type of couple or at least they both were too scared to be rather it was insecurities or not wanting to rush things, either way they kept it to a minimum.  


Things seemed different today though, Ellie was letting Yukio in more and more as she gained her trust. Little by little Ellie opened up more and she was thankful that Yukio had the patience for it, she actually had no idea how she DID have the patients.  


While they listened to music Yukio slipped her hand into Ellie’s. That one simple touch made her heart race. She always felt like her chest was going to explode with excitement anytime they touched. She never realize how starved she was for affection until she’d received it from her girlfriend which scared her since she never understood love to begin with because she never thought she’d ever fall in love.  


Now was the time. Ellie wanted that stupid cheesy romantic date under the stars with her adorable geeky girlfriend but how would she word it? She thought for a moment, she tried to figure out over 30 different ways to say it till she blurted it out like a spazz “DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE?!” Her sudden booming voice scared Yukio. “S-s-sorry I didn’t mean to yell it” Her eyes were wide and stared at the ceiling taking deep breaths trying not to panic.  


Yukio laughed “Yes I would love to but where?” She turned over on her side to face Ellie who never broke eye contact with the stars on the ceiling. The colored hair girl looked back at the stars then to Ellie “You want to see the stars?”  


“No, uh...The stars are for pussies” There you go ruining your own date already. Great job dumbass.  


“You totally want to see the stars you mushy ol’ nerd” She shook her punk girlfriend by pulling on her arm with their hands still intertwined together. “Well let’s go!” She then bolted off the bed and pulled Ellie up. Yukio was surprisingly strong for a girl her size.  


After sneaking out of the mansion they headed outside and laid in the grass to look at the stars. Since the lights were off and everyone was supposed to be asleep you could see the Milky Way wrap around the earth. All the blues, purples and pinks swirling together to create such a beautiful landscape.  


The beauty remind Ellie of another beautiful thing. She looked over at Yukio who was dazed by the magnificent vibrant colors, the look in her eyes made Ellie think of the question “Why do you love me?” except she didn’t realize that she had just thought out loud.  


Yukio looked straight at the girl whose face was soft and innocent, a look she had never seen before. It intrigued her because she then noticed the sorrow in her eyes and realized that her eyebrows weren’t always in that permanent super villain arch but were rather a relaxed concerned looked. She sat up on her elbow and laid her hand on her chest so she could look at her better so they could make eye contact.  


Ellie gulped and was paralyzed that she had said the wrong thing but, Yukio comforted her by running her hand through her hair taking some strains off her forehead. 

“Because I do. You make me happy even though you lack emotional expression because I know you love me too just by the things you do for me. You may not be the best at expressing your feelings but trust me I can read them. You’re loving and caring, you’re smart, sensitive. You can take a hitting but you still don’t give up just like now. Don’t give up on what you truly want. You just have to stop being scared in being you, show everyone what you’re made of. You hold yourself back so much and even though you’re broken and it may take me 20 years to finally get you to kiss me I will be with you the whole time. Every bit of this journey is worth it because I see you for what you are and what you’re capable of even though you don’t see it for yourself yet. I love you Ellie. I love you Ellie Phimister and nothing is ever going to change that.” She stroked Ellie’s cheek from which tears had fallen. Ellie didn’t know what to say, she didn’t think that this would ever happen to her. She never even knew if she would have gotten this far to begin with. She thought she’d up dead in some way before finding the love of her life. Ellie had now found her reasoning, her motivation. It had been the love and acceptance that she had been needing this whole time. Someone to push her to do the things she loves and to not be afraid anymore.  


She looked at Yukio, she also was crying. Ellie was no longer afraid of it all, she now had the strength for that longing kiss that she fought herself against.  


She reached up to Yukio’s face wiped away the tears then curled her fingers in the back of her neck and leaned up kissing her for the first time on the lips. It wasn’t the perfect kiss like in the movies but it was better than not doing it at all.  


Yukio was shocked by the kiss but then eased into it letting her lips escape to the blissful feel of Ellies soft lips caressing hers. Her once relaxed hand clenched to Ellie’s shirt and leather jacket, she didn’t ever want to let her go.  


Finally Ellie pulled away “Sorry, was that too much?”  


Yukio grinned “No not at all. Matter of fact it was the best thing ever after you of course”  


Ellie blushed then smiled revealing the cute dimples on her cheek that were always hidden with anger. Yukio smiled and pinched her cheeks “Hey, you have dimples? That’s so cute”  


“Shut up” She said with a giggle gently slapping away her hand.  


“No really, I shall add that to my list of things that I love about you” She then gasped “You know what we should do?”  


“What?”  


Yukio began to pull Ellie’s ipod out of her jacket pocket and pulled up youtube because she knew that Ellie wouldn’t have an soft romantic songs saved to her ipod “You’re going to love this. Let’s dance, like slow dance” She then started to play Perfect by Ed Sheeran.  


“NO!” Ellie said grabbing for the ipod but Yukio held it back.  


“Yes”  


“God please no. Any song but that one”  


“Ooooh yeah, this one” She stood up then grabbed Ellies hand and pulled her up. “At least do this one for me”  


Ellie sighed then grabbed her girlfriends waist “Fine. I’ll dance to your one ridiculously slow song”  


“Says the girl with the one ridiculously long superhero name” Yukio snapped back. Wrapping her arms around Ellie’s shoulders  


“Oh so you’re sensitive about your music choice?” She smirked.  


“I’m sensitive about a lot of things. You should know that” They shuffled closer to each other.  


“I do know that, I was just making sure”  


“Sure you were” Yukio slid her hands down Ellies chest then under her arms so she could hug her around the chest and lay her head on her shoulder. Ellie laid her head on Yukio’s while they danced together under the stars.  


As the song came to an end. Yukio lifted up her head and looked up into Ellie’s eyes. They were no longer the sorrowful, lost and scare eyes she once looked into before, they were now loving and wholesome. She had thought in that moment that Ellie was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on and that she’d never give up on her. She was her stars and her moon, the light in her darkness, her princess charming. She was perfect and Ellie had thought the same for Yukio.  


The shorter girl pulled her arms up and cupped Ellies face in her hands “May I kiss you again?” She said. She still wanted to ask out of respect and so Ellie could ease into herself in case the one kiss was good enough for her.  


“Yes. Kiss me until you get tired of me” She pressed her forehead against Yukio’s  


“Trust me. I’ll never get tired of you” She then pulled Ellie in to a kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck so they were as close as they could get. They continue to kiss while slow dancing under the stars, forever embraced in their love for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a call for a mission Colossus, Deadpool, Negasonic and Yukio head out but then things go very wrong and it's a fight to the death. Do they survive and who gets hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god, it's finally here. I'm sorry I've made you guys wait so long for a chapter 2 for those who have been asking. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and haven't had much time to work on fan fics but its here and it's done! Here's the chapter 2 I promised. It's not as fluffy but it's still enough to fill that empty void in your chest where your heart should be

It was the early morning, most students were out of bed and going to class while others were at training or doing missions but Negasonic and Yukio both were passed out in the bed sound asleep after being up all night talking. The ruckus of the mansion coming to life at 6 in the morning started to bring them to attention that it was time to get up. 

Ellie had her face buried in Yukio’s chest trying to keep out the sunlight while Yukio was running her fingers through her girlfriends hair “I think it’s time to get up” She said. Ellie groaned “I know, but that’s what happens when you stay up all night knowing you have to get up early” She kissed the top of Ellie’s head. Ellie hugged Yukio tighter before finally getting up. 

“You want some coffee” She looked at Yukio over her shoulder. 

“Yes I’d love some” She stretched then got up and followed Ellie down stairs to the kitchen. They walked around the corner together before being greeted with a solid metal figure. It was Colossus. 

“Would you like to join me on a mission once you’re finished with breakfast?” 

Yukio didn’t hesitate to think “YES! I’d love to go on a mission with you Colossus” Ellie rolled her eyes, not again. She wanted to stay home for once. Ever since they ran into Deadpool they constantly have been having to go out with him and not only was keeping up with him exhausting but hearing his dad jokes 24/7 didn’t help either. 

Ellie sat the coffee on the table then took a seat right next to Yukio. They had matching mugs that everyone thought was so cute, could you guess which one picked them out? 

The pink haired girl smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek “Thank you” Ellie gave her a small short smile before taking a sip of her coffee. Colossus sat across from them with his arms crossed, smiling. He didn’t understand how two polar opposites could be so cute together but they were, matter of fact he loved seeing them together. Ellie was like his daughter or a little sister so seeing her happy made him happy. 

The door to the front crashed opened and you could hear someone yelling. Ellie slid down her chair knowing exactly who it was. Yukio sat up with excitement and Colossus prepared himself by wrapping his hands around his face and rubbing his temples “Please no, not now” He said with a groan. 

“Well hello everyone!” Deadpool yelled then seeing Yukio “Hiiiii Yukio. You precious little marshmello” He waved then pinched the air as if he was pinching her cheeks from a distance. 

“Hi Wade!” She waved back. Ellie glared at him from behind her coffee mug that she then started to stress chug. Yukio looked over at Ellie and grabbed the mug “Don’t drink your coffee so fast. You’re going to get sick and jittery later” 

“I’m already sick because he’s here” 

“That’s very rude Justin Bieber, did someone already piss in your bucket?” Ellie flipped him off “Oh my favorite hand gesture but I’m sure Yukio would prefer to have it than me” Ellie looked confused “You know…” Deadpool then put the space between his index and middle finger on both hands together and started to clap them together. 

Ellie closed her eyes, leaned her head back and took a deep breath rubbing her face while Yukio tilted her head to the side trying to figure it out. She was too innocent to get the joke. “Can I kill him now?” Ellie groaned. 

“Sadly no, you can’t. He’ll just come back to haunt you and taunt you even more” Colossus said. 

“Correct-a-mundo” Deadpool said pointing at Colossus. “I’m also here because I heard about the mission you guys have planned and I want in on it.” 

“Whoa no, no, no. The last mission you went on with us, you destroyed half of the city” Colossus said. 

“Yeah….Once” 

“It was not once” 

“If I don’t remember it then it doesn’t count so let’s go! I’ll meet’cha guys in the front” 

After discussing what to do with Deadpool and realizing they had no choice, Colossus, Yukio and Negasonic meet Deadpool in the front of the mansion at the taxi. Their trusty steed. 

“Alright let’s go out on an adventure!” They all hopped into the taxi and headed to their destination. 

They stopped at an abandoned warehouse that looked a lot like a junkyard “Well, well, well, look what we have here. A set for mysterious murders and missing people. I can’t tell if this is an episode of Gotham or NCIS” Deadpool got out of the car and leaned against the hood. 

“This seems very suspicious. These are the right coordinates but there’s no one here. We’re supposed to be meeting someone” Colossus said. “I have a very bad feeling about this one” 

“Well let’s find out” Deadpool skipped up to the door and looked through a crack. He couldn’t see anything, it was too dark on the inside. He pulled at the door but it was locked from the other side since the lock was broke on the outside. “We need to find a new way in” 

“Yeah no shit” Negasonic said with her arms crossed. Yukio pushed passed them and headed around the corner to the back of the warehouse. Negasonic followed then Colossus and lastly Deadpool. 

“Yeah I don’t think there’s going to be a back door to the warehouse that’d be...” Yukio stood by a door that was cracked and smiled “...Too easy” Deadpool finished “What? You’re so smart, look at you go” He clapped his hands together. 

“It’s common sense” Negasonic said squeezing herself through the crack and Yukio following her, telling her to watch out and be careful. 

“They’re so cute together” Deadpool said looking up at Colossus “Our little brave lesbian babies” Colossus shook his head then tried to open the door further so he could fit in but the door was stuck “Oh no seems you’ll have to wait out here where you belong my little mushca” He patted Colossus’ chest before sliding in the small crack and disappearing into the dark empty void of mysteries. 

Colossus wasn’t going to stop there so he began to pry the door open making it screech and echo into the empty dim lit room. Everyone jumped and cupped their ears from the noise and looked at Colossus “Hey metal balls, could you be any louder? You don’t want them knowing we’re here. We want to surprise them because we all know that everyone loves surprises especially when you come in from the back” Deadpool joked. 

“Sorry but I refuse to let you go in alone” He tumbled over the bottom half of the door and rolled into the warehouse where everyone then waited for him. 

The warehouse was filled with boxes and plastic wrappings with some military graded black jeeps and Suv’s “These vehicles seem to be very familiar” Deadpool said removing some sheets from one of the jeeps. 

“I told you, it doesn’t feel right” Colossus responded. 

Negasonic pulled back a sheet to reveal a Ducati 1299 Panigale S. underneath. “Hey, didn’t that Francis guy have a garage filled with these in it for his crew?” Deadpool pushed by and looked at the bike. He couldn’t remember but it did seem familiar. 

Deadpool was about to look at the plate number when one of the Suv lights came on and blinded them while one of the Jeeps spun around them revving its engine. “Well shit sticks” 

“You seem surprised!” A man’s voice boomed over the engine of the cars. 

Deadpool raised his hand up to shield the lights from his face “It’s hard to tell, is that you Jesus?” He then turned to Yukio and Negasonic “You two better run for your lives if it is” He turned back to the figure standing on the roof of the Suv. 

“Close but not on the dot.” The figure jumped down off the Suv and into the light. Fear shot through the X-Men but Deadpool had no idea who he was just yet. “My name’s Mister Sinister” He grew a wicked smile. “You killed a friend of mine and now I have found you by luring you and your friends here by hacking into the school system, making them think I was the professor asking for help to meet someone here. I knew you would come along because you hate being left out” 

“That’s true but hacking a school system is so rude! Think of the children Barb” Deadpool said. 

Sinister pulled out a large weapon that looked like a cannon that covered his whole right arm “You’re all I need and now I got you here and your friends and you’ll all pay for it” He then blast him with the cannon sending him flying across the warehouse and into the front door that was once locked but now busted open with the force of his body. 

Colossus quickly grabbed the girls and threw them aside behind one of the jeeps. Gun fire was being shot around the warehouse like an ambush. Colossus shielded the girls, taking the hits. Once the firing was paused for reloading Yukio flipped over Colossus, wrapping one of the men in her electric whip and yanked him down off of a shelf above them. The man violently shook as she continued to kick him in the head then slid between another guys legs, stabbing him in the groin. 

Negasonic ran towards one of the trucks that had a machine gun on top. The truck tried to turn around in time to shoot but it was too late. Negasonic slammed into the truck sending it tumbling into one of the walls, knocking out a hole and sending the guy who was on top towards the ceiling where he then fell to his death. 

Sinister wanted more fun and chaos so he jumped into one of the armored trucks with a few of his crew and proceeded to race out of the hole in the warehouse where the other truck had been slammed through “Let’s take this to the city and have us some fun” He said. 

Meanwhile Deadpool was just now getting up and crawling back into the warehouse “What did I miss so far?” He looked up to see Sinister getting away and Colossus rushing into a truck. He ran to the truck and hoped in. Colossus started the truck up and started to drive away “Wait, what about our babies?” 

“They’ll do fine” 

As if on cue Negasonic ran up near the truck “GO!” She yelled before getting grabbed by one of the guys “We’ll find you, go catch him! You can’t waste time”. They all knew where this was going, they’ve dealt with Apocalypse before who gave Sinister his powers to begin with, they didn’t want this to end the same way it did last time with the same kind of force. 

Negasonic threw the guy across the room and turned back to the truck “We’ll catch up, you know we can handle them” There was no second thought about that. They were two strong forces when together to not be reckoned with and everyone knew that. 

“You got it powerpuff girls” Deadpool said “But before we go” He pulled out a gun “Give this to Yukio and tell her to only use it for distance since you know she only has a magical electric whip as of now”. Negasonic took the gun and threw it to Yukio then Colossus stepped on the petal and they took off. 

Yukio and Negasonic went back to their fighting throwing guys left and right, stabbing and electrocuting others while body slamming armored trucks with sonic powers. 

Yukio turned around to see a bright light heading her way, she prepared herself to shoot someone with electricity but to her surprise it was Negasonic on the Ducati 1299 Panigale S. she was talking about earlier. She slid the bike right next to her girlfriend “Quick get on” 

Yukio looked at her confused “Uh aren’t you not old enough to drive?” 

“Legally? No, but in case of emergencies like right now? They’ll have to let it slide” She shrugged with a smirk. Yukio jumped on and wrapped her arms tight around Ellie’s waist. 

She then started to peel out, skidding around the abandoned cars and rubbish that was scattered through the front of the warehouse. 

“Where did you learn to drive like that?” Yukio looked back at the pile of rubble they left behind. 

“Logan let’s me drive his motorcycle around as long as no one knows about it or sees me” She drifted around a corner heading towards the city where she knew Sinister had to have gone through because of the crashed cars. 

They caught up to Colossus and Deadpool in the truck. Deadpool looked out the window and noticed who was driving the bike. He rolled the window down “What the shit sticks are you doing?” He yelled out at her. 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“It looks like you’re doing something illegal” 

“When do we ever not do something illegal is my question” Yukio said which was true, when have they not broken a law in some way, shape, or form? 

A loud horn disrupted the rather quiet air and guns began to blaze once again. It was more of Sinisters men who where probably on their way to meet Sinister to continue to fight. 

Wade pulled out his phone and started to record “Hey, Deadpool here. We’re on a nasty adventure and going to kill some asshole who shot me through a door” 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Colossus yelled. 

“Going live so everyone can see us kick ass” He then turned the phone towards Negasonic and Yukio “Say hi” 

“Put the phone away, Professor X can’t know what I’m doing right now or I’ll be expelled plus now’s not the time we’re getting shot at!” A bullet ricocheted off of the truck and Negasonic swerved then pulled back to the truck. 

“Okay fine, can I at least play some music?” 

“I don’t care just do something!” 

“As you wish ya' majesty” Wade put his phone into the aux cord and the truck and started to play Lektrique’s Atomic. 

Yukio turned around on the bike so she could face the Suv that was gaining on them from behind. She shot at the truck barely missing the driver. 

Deadpool hung out the truck window and started to spray bullet at the same Suv and hit the two in the car causing the Suv to drive off the road and through a store. 

The armored truck started to speed up next to them. Colossus speed the car up since they were trying to run them off the road but Negasonic was so slick on the bike by slowing down and skidding behind them to the other side that they’d miss every time. 

“Would you stop swerving?” Yukio groaned swaying side to side. 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to not get us squished between two cars” 

The driver tried to side swiping them one last time before missing again leaving him to the their right. 

Negasonic looked at the driver next to them. He was flipping her off and taunting her through the window “Taunting people and flipping them off is my thing!” She screamed at the truck. Blue and yellow energy started to form around them and the bike began to shake making Yukio nervous. Negasonic side punched the driver door of the armored truck causing it to dent in and then flipping the truck sideways off the road and through a concrete wall, blowing the truck up. 

Yukio jumped up and turned around to hug Ellie from behind “God I love you” She laughed. 

“Hey, sweet hit” Deadpool yelled back at them. 

Colossus slammed on the brakes and turned left heading towards the construction site where a half demolished building sat. He saw Sinisters truck turn into the site where he followed them. Negasonic followed right behind them. They all came to a stop. 

Colossus and Deadpool got out of the truck and started to work their way through bullets to get to Sinister while Negasonic drove around to the back so they could close in from both sides. 

Negasonic slid to a stop and helped Yukio off by holding her hand then they fought their way though just as Deadpool and Colossus did. 

A man threw a fireball from his fist out at Negasonic and Yukio, they both dodged letting it hit the wall behind them. “You really suck at aiming” The punk girl said before racing towards him and blasting him across the arena into a pillar. 

Another jumped down from a floor above and put Yukio in a headlock. She head butted him then stomped on his foot before twisting his arm and kneeing him in the face then flipping him onto his back where she then pulled his arm and choked him with her foot on his throat. One of the other men tried to grab her but she shot out an electric arrow from her sleeve that hit him in chest as she proceeded to choke the other guy to death. 

Ellie tried to get to Yukio before she had her feet swept out from under her. She rolled over to see a girl with a staff standing above her “You’re not going anywhere” The girl attempted to smash Negasonic’s face with the end of her staff but she grabbed the end of it hold it inches from her face. 

“Cute staff, did you buy it at Spirit Halloween?” She broke the staff in half, rolled to the side then hit the girl in the knee cap, breaking it. The girl tumble over groaning in pain. Ellie picked her up by her vest and punched her knocking her out. 

She meet up with Yukio then headed towards Deadpool and Colossus who were then dealing with Sinister. 

They meet in the middle where Sinister patiently waited for them. “Killing my guys was too easy for you guys, none of them were high quality mutants or anything special” He played with the pins on the cannon on his arm and swayed his legs out in the air as if he was a child swinging in a chair out of boredom. “Well, I’m waiting” He lowered his head. His red eyes saw through everyone and his smile ate away at the pleasure of fear. 

“Alright creepy Bruce Wayne lets go” Deadpool pulled out his katanas and headed straight for him, leaping into the air while Colossus took one side, Yukio threw her whip and caught one of Sinisters legs while Negasonic charged at him with her sonic. 

Sinister shot Deadpool making him fall back, grabbed Colossus and threw him at Negasonic sending them both tumbling back then kicked up his leg that was secure in Yukio’s whip, pulling her towards him. He held Yukio by the throat “How pathetic. You’re not even trying” Yukio kicked around but couldn’t get free, her feet dangled three feet off the ground as he walked towards Negasonic and Colossus laying on the ground where they dusted themselves off. 

Seeing Yukio being choked infuriated Negasonic. Her energy automatically began to radiate around her and she took off running “NEG NO!” Colossus yelled reaching out for her but it was too late. Sinister backhanded Negasonic with the cannon which ricochet her powers back to her sending her flying by Colossus and into a concrete wall. The wall then collapsed onto her. 

Colossus had had enough. He stood up and smashed his fists together “Nobody hurts my family” He went to punch Sinister but he teleported behind him. 

“You missed” He threw Yukio to the side into the dirt putting all of his focus into Colossus now not even realizing that Deadpool was behind him picking Yukio up before stabbing him in the back with his katanas. 

He let out a yelp then turned around “How’s that for a backstabber?” Deadpool said. Sinister growled and pulled up the cannon. Colossus took his chance to hop onto the cannon and pulled it down. The cannon went off blowing a huge hole into the ground sending bits of concrete and dirt up into the air. 

Yukio ran over to the collapsed wall and started digging for Negasonic. She finally revealed her laying under the rubble but unhurt. Negasonic was ecstatic to see that Yukio was okay with only a bruise around her throat “YUKIO!” She yelled before pulling her in for a hug. Tears filled Yukios eyes even though she knew that Negasonic was supposed to be invincible she still worried about the day that someone would become stronger than her and take her out especially since they’re now dealing with one of Apocalypse's works. 

Ellie cupped her face and kissed her nose “We’ll get him” She said. Yukio helped pull Ellie out of the rest of the rubble and they continued to fight. 

Yukio found her whip and tossed it around Sinisters neck “My turn” She started to electrocute him. He cried out in pain but didn’t give up. 

Colossus took a few strikes to Siniters stomach where Deadpool had pulled out his swords. “You’ll never win” Sinister yelled before teleporting out of everyone’s grasps. He appeared a few feet behind Yukio and held up his cannon ready to fire. Negasonic yelled then ran to Yukio to shield her “I love you, trust me” She whispered into Yukios ear before tucking her arms between them and holding her head to her chest as Sinister shot them. The powerful energy that combusted and hit Negasonic combined with her sonic powers create a small explosion blowing everyone back and again sent Yukio and Negasonic into the air. Ellie turned around in the air so Yukio landed on her. They hit the ground so hard it made a crater in the dirt where they then skid to a stop. 

Yukio lifted up her head and saw her girlfriend laying limp with smoke coming out from under her. “No, no, no” She cried wiping off the dirt from Ellie’s face and holding her head in her hands and gently shook her head “Why are you so stupid?” She pressed her head against hers “God I hate you.” She slammed her hand on Ellies chest. 

Ellie jumped “Don’t hit me I can already barely breathe!” She whimpered. 

Yukio grabbed her face and started to smother her in kisses on her cheeks and forehead “I thought you were dead” She sniffled. 

“Almost there but not quite” She squinted her eyes against the sun and groaned when she tried to move. “I might actually be hurt this time though” 

Yukio got up off of Ellie and then helped her sit up “I’ll take care of you once we get back” 

Once the smoke cleared out Sinister picked himself up and started to walked towards the two girls to get it over with. The strongest one was now weak which meant killing them would be easier. He stumbled up to them panting in exhaustion. 

Negasonic saw him approaching them and grabbed Yukio throwing her to the ground and shielding her again. Ellie didn’t care how much pain she was in or if she’d die, she’d never let him lay a hand on her again, only over her dead body would it even be a possibility. Ellie shook from exhaustion, pain and fear. 

“Aw how cute, do you always let your girlfriend take the damage for you because you can’t fight for yourself?” He tilted his head and held the cannon up one last time “What a shame” The cannon started to warm up but didn’t shoot this time. Sinister hit the Cannon arm and tried to shoot again but it wouldn’t. This gave Yukio the chance to wrap her whip around his leg one last time and jerked it making him fall. 

Colossus grabbed his cannon arm and crushed it so he couldn’t use it again then started to punch him over and over again. Blood poured from Sinisters mouth and his nose was crooked “Don’t even touch my docheri (daughters) again!” 

He continued to punch Sinister till Deadpool rolled up and stopped him “Remember the 4 in 5 moments to be a superhero term that you’d always tell me? Well now’s my turn to t-” 

Colossus grabbed Deadpool by the throat “Don’t, look at the girls especially my little Ellie. He will pay for this” 

Deadpool tapped his hand and he let go “You didn’t let me finish, I was going to say now you understand what I meant when I said screw those rules” He nervously laughed. 

Sinister laughed “Ah yes the 4 in 5 moments of heros speech, so cliche. Too bad no one’s a hero” He then started to shed into ashes. 

“Wait, what is happening” Colossus panicked “I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU!” 

“You are, for now…” Sinister then disappeared leaving only ashes behind. This terrified everyone knowing he’d come back and they’d never know when. 

“Come on let’s get you home” Yukio held Ellie to her chest. 

Colossus punched the ground and let out a yell that echoed in the empty vast air full of dust and dirt. Deadpool put his hand on Colossus’ shoulder “I understand your frustration but let’s get the girls home” 

Colossus turned around. The look of Ellie’s state made his stomach turn and his anger only grew even more but he held it down and picked up the small girl off the ground and held her in his arms. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there with you” 

“It’s okay Colossus you can’t save everyone no matter how hard you try” Ellie said weakly. 

Deadpool opened the back door to the truck letting Yukio slide in the back before Colossus gently put Negasonic in the back with her, letting her lay her head in her lap. 

They drove to a safe place where they then switched cars and headed back to the mansion. 

Ellie automatically took a nap once she cleaned off and changed into her normal clothes and was checked to make sure nothing was broken. She only had a large bruise that covered her whole back from the blast. ~ 

Colossus couldn’t give up on the thought that he allowed Sinister to get away with what he had done. “Stop beating yourself up. It’s okay, it’s no one’s fault but his that this happened” Wade said sitting next to Colossus in the kitchen. It was now the next day, lunch time. 

“I know but I can’t help but feel like there’s something I could’ve done” 

Meanwhile upstairs, Ellie was checking her back in the mirror. She whimpered in pain as she turned her back side to side. Yukio walked in and scared Ellie “WHAT THE! KNOCK FIRST!!” Ellie screamed covering herself up with an oversized black sweater. 

Yukio stood in the doorway squinting at her in announce “You’re wearing a freakin’ bra, you’ll live” Ellie went to put her sweater on “You actually have a bruise for once? Let me see” Yukio said in excitement. Ellie paused then sighed and turned around. It was fascinating in a way to see that Ellie bruised for once but then again it it reminded her of how close she was to losing her. 

Yukio poked the bruise on Ellie’s back and she hissed in pain arching her shoulder back “Does that hurt?” Yukio asked sarcastically knowing damn well it did but she was still mad at Ellie for almost dying 

“Does tha- YES! It hurts, what kind of question is that?!” Ellie growled and turned around to face her girlfriend who tilted her head to the side now giving her the resting bitch face and attitude that she always gave off to everyone else. “What?” 

“Don’t what me” Yukio smacked the side of Ellie’s head but not too hard because she knew she still had a headache. 

“What the hell? What’s with the attitude?” She pouted. 

“You almost died and it wasn’t funny” Yukio began to cry before hugging Ellie, burying her face into the crevice of her neck and shoulder. 

Ellie eased from tension and hugged Yukio back “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you getting hurt. I’d rather die protecting you than not do anything. You’re my only reasoning, the only reason I keep going. I don’t know what I’d do without you” 

“Yeah well, how do you think I’d feel if you were gone too?” Ellie never thought of it that way she just wanted to protect Yukio. 

“I don’t know I never thought of it like that. I only wanted you to be okay” She ran her hand over Yukio’s head and pulled her hair out of her face. “I’m sorry” 

Yukio pulled back and cupped Ellie’s face looking into her eyes “I love you so much and I’m glad you’d sacrifice yourself for me to live but I can’t live without you so no more trying to get yourself killed” 

“Okay but I can’t make any promises because I don’t like anyone touching you but me” 

They both laughed a minute before Yukio pecked her on the lips “Let’s go down stairs and have lunch with everyone else” 

“Sounds like a plan” Ellie smiled and hugged her girlfriend tightly “I love you too by the way” 

Yukio smiled “You better” 

“Obviously I do. I literally died for like 2 minutes for you” 

They headed down stairs and sat with Wade and Colossus. Colossus looked at Ellie “How are you feeling?” 

“In a lot of pain still but over all fine and don’t worry too much about it. That’s the risks we take for doing this kind of stuff” Ellie could see that Colossus was unsettled. She grabbed his hand which swallowed hers “Really Colossus, I’m fine. We know what to expect for next time so we can be better prepared. We WILL get him next time” He looked at Ellie and could see the determination. He always liked that about her, no matter how beaten she’d get she was always ready for more, she was a fighter. Always had been and always will be, just like him. 

He hugged Ellie and Yukio squishing them together and they hugged back “I love my small… What did you call them Wade?” 

Wade walked up behind them “Smol beans, they’re cute little smol beans” 

“That’s it. I love my little smol beans” He continued to hug them. 

“Where’s my hug?” Wade said. 

“You don’t get one” Ellie said but then scooted over to make room for him. 

Wade gasps “What is this dark sorcery? You really are softening up” 

“Don’t push it” She glared at him. Wade jumped into the group hug. 

“Now let’s eat lunch” Colossus said getting up and making lunch. Everyone sat around the table talking about their missions, telling stories and cracking jokes as they all ate together. One long day down while another one awaits.


End file.
